False Illusions
by salOi
Summary: Dreams are simply illusions, no? Or, are they something else for others? *Minako/Rei* (Shoujo-ai and slight yuri content) Review please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's so cold…where am I? It's so dark...

Am I dreaming? Why is it so cold? I can't seem to sense anything…Kami, please tell me I'm dreaming…

I don't want to be alone...please, don't leave me in here…alone.

Minako-chan? Is that—

Don't hurt me...help me, I can't breathe. . .

I won't leave you...You're not alone anymore, I'm here.

I don't ever want to be alone again...

Don't be afraid. I'll be here with you. Minako, I'll love you forever, because you're forever mine.

* * * * *

Author's note: This is my first fic! ...Well, maybe one of unfinished fifty that have never been published is better. So, this is my first published fic and I hope you liked it. The second chapter was written first but I decided a scenario was needed. This is the dream as you might have guessed but I'm not going to give away the pairing because it will be pretty obvious by the second chapter. Please review. 

May 23, 2003: Updated. Played around with the words a bit. 

Disclaimer: Oh please, if I were the owner of Sailormoon, Usagi would be madly in love with Rei and there would be no pink brat. 


	2. Falling

**Falling**

I dreamt of you. If I told you, would you believe me? Your eyes told me you would. Beautiful, onyx eyes told me so.  They yearned for me as I do for you. Yes, you longed for me. No, it was not lust; it ran deeper than carnal thirst. It frightened me in a manner that none could arise in me other than you. And the reaction you caused in me... Waiting for me to fall into your flames, smiling ever knowingly. Let us lose ourselves in our caresses before you take me.

I dreamt of you. Would you believe me if I told you a second time? On my knees? Feral curves told me so.  They captured me with flaming tendrils of passion to which I tethered myself. Strange, is it not, that I am lured to you like such...when all you do is look upon me? They moaned for my touch, even moreso your lips. Your lips refused to lie as they pulled me tighter desperately... wanting me for yourself. Barely from consciousness, we came together for just one last time; surrendering to bliss... Come, please, hold me close as one.

I dreamt of you. Would you believe me if placed my life on it? No? You lie, yet your body and eyes do not. Your voice betrays us ... Why? Is it duty? While I desire you, you only love me like you love the others. Why? Is my love insufficient? Have I done something wrong? Or, is it another lov—Of course, of course. Always her. It will always be her, not I. How could I have not known, been so blind…when it was right before me? I understand…

Falling…

   ...hurts...

      ...wish...

         ...loved...

            ...last time...

               ...my beloved.

* * * * *

Author's note: Well, is the pairing obvious, yet? Is it sad enough or should I make it more angsty? Please review. 

May 27, 2003: Updated. Not much change to this chapter. I couldn't play with the words much without completely changing, and that's a BIG no-no.


	3. Minako no Baka

**Minako no Baka**

You once told me that perhaps we, us Inners, might have had a chance to be in love if it were not for the reckless charm she possessed. At that moment, you chose to grace your fingers ever so slightly over my fingers, warmth lingering warily. And at that moment, I had chosen to glance at the dear princess who molded herself onto the prince, absolutely missing your gaze of "unrequited desire" as our shy water nymph was kind to quote. That is...long after that day...much too long after the warmth had proceeded to tug within me.

Goddess of Love, you may be, how is that you could not of had told me? Who would have thought? The notion still escapes me—a goddess intrigued by a miko running around in a Catholic school dress paid by a father who left her enthusiastically? Did you not realize that by taking your life, you would have had another to accompany you? 'Are you still peeved at Super Sailor V, o' high and mighty priestess?' You'd probably ask now, the sunlight playing in your hair and a bounce to every twirl of your shoulders. No, how could anyone ever be? But... I just wished you had waited for me.

Where have you gone? Please don't hide, this is all so cruel, come back. Come back to me so that we may prove them wrong. They tell me you've left us...me. How silly our princess can be! They never did understand; they should have left us...but it's not too late. Maybe next time we will be all alone…For now, Minako, will I see you when I open my eyes? Minako no baka, you would have been my perfect wife. 

* * * * *

Author's Note: Hmmm...not angsty enough. At least this is my first finished fic. Sigh, must continue to work on other ones. By the way, thanks for reviews! ^-^ I thrive on your reviews!

May 27, 2003: Updated. Like before, changed a bit but not too much. Must preserve my first fic! I just want to thank everyone for the support! I don't think there will be a sequel, but I blush at your requests! (Seriously!) But there's a very slim chance that I might come up with something. Anyhow…Arigatou! I do solemnly swear to start working furiously on "Come Back to Me."


End file.
